


A Fox in Love

by synaesthesia_mnemonic



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Silly Questions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synaesthesia_mnemonic/pseuds/synaesthesia_mnemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles as I think of them.  Sweet fluff with a pinch of smut. Hiromasa is minister of silly questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Seimei Saw Hiromasa

**Author's Note:**

> Since my timeline is a little unique, I'll try to put them in perspective as necessary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, obviously, but here's my thinking:
> 
> Seimei had obviously not been at court very long, or someone would have noticed he wasn't aging. By the same token, Hiromasa also had to be fairly new to court, because he didn't know about Seimei until they met in the movie. 
> 
> Takes place shortly before the first scene of the first movie.

Seimei ran through the bracken, white paws kicking up warm dirt and white ears tucked flat against his head to keep them safe from the thorns. It was a beautiful day in early fall, the time of the rice harvest, and he savored the heady scent of drying rice and the first of the fallen leaves as he ran. He came to a rocky stream, crossed it in three easy bounds, and shook himself nose to tail when he reached the other side.

He stretched luxuriously, claws digging into the earth, and _changed_. He would walk the rest of the way to the capital. It would not do to be out of breath when he got there. He picked a leaf out of his hat and smiled. _Nor covered in foliage._ The nobility already talked of his heritage as if they knew it as fact. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of any evidence, and he didn't need any more trouble from the other onmyouji than he already had.

He hadn't been to a meeting of the Divination Council in some time, and if he could avoid going today he would do so. The head onmyouji, Douson, was the only one of the lot who had any idea what he was doing. The rest of them were pretenders at best, and charlatans made dangerous by their incompetence at worst. They knew that as well as he did, and that made for very long meetings indeed. He preferred to turn up only as needed, and so far that had worked out better for everyone.

Today was a little unusual, of course, He had come to court not to attend the meeting of the Divination Council or the subsequent report to the Mikado, but at Lady Sukehime's request. Her note had been very vague, but it had smelled of bitter tears and worry and loss, and despite his reputation for being flippant and aloof he could not abide the suffering of innocents, especially women and children. If he could help the Lady, he would. Even better if it took all morning and he missed the meeting.

Clusters of court nobles were assembled in the early morning light, their hushed voices combining into a low hum. His presence drew more than a few curious looks, and a few concerned ones, as he crossed the main courtyard. In his half-year at court quite a marvelous collection of rumours had grown up around him, about half of them true. For all their whispering, it would horrify the court nobles to know that. It almost made him want to tell them. 

He smiled to himself. Despite how he looked, he was only a handful of years from his hundredth birthday and his second tail. Once that came about he would have a few more choices about what to do and where to live and he could get away from humans entirely if he wished to. The more time he spent around them, especially the shallow and often cruel nobility, the more he thought of leaving. He could live in the wilds of this world, or even risk the demon world as he got stronger.

A young man's laughter interrupted his thoughts and cut through the hushed tension of the courtyard. He turned toward the source, his curiosity piqued. Actual good humour was rare at court; laughter here was generally at someone else's expense. But this had sounded joyful and genuine, and when he found the source his eyes widened. _Well, what have we here?_

The source of the laughter was a handsome- no, a _gorgeous_ young nobleman. He was smiling, his entire face alight as he listened to Lord Kane-Ie weaving one of his fanciful tales. Lord Kane-ie was a bit of a fool, and a drunken fool at that, but he was an animated storyteller and the young noble seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He couldn't have been much over 20, with high cheekbones and a strong jawline. His eyes were large and dark and expressive, and his skin was a little too dark for a noble, as if he was from the far south or spent a lot of time outside. His smile was brilliant, full of sweetness and innocent joy. _Poor boy, that won't last long here. But ye gods, what a beauty._

His robes denoted a fairly significant rank, but Seimei had never seen him before. He was wondering who he might quietly ask about him when he heard a soft feminine voice say his name. He turned and saw a lady's maid, bowing respectfully. He sketched a bow in return.

"Seimei-sama, did you receive the letter my lady sent to you yesterday?"

"I did. It is in answer to that letter that I am here today," he said. The maid looked up, surprised, at that, but then nodded.

"Then whenever it is convenient, my lord," she said, and began to back away. Seimei held up a hand to stop her.

"It is convenient now," he said. She looked surprised again, then uncomfortable. Of course she would know he was supposed to be at the Divination Council meeting. He smiled a foxy smile at her and she looked away.

"Yes, my lord," she said, her voice barely audible, and turned to lead him to her lady's chambers.

"Just a moment," he said, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to look at him, and Seimei thought she looked very much like a frightened rabbit with a fox in pursuit. He raised an eyebrow and gestured with his chin at the young nobleman.

"I've not seen that noble before, the one speaking to Lord Kane-ie. Who is he?" he asked. The maid craned her neck for a quick look and then resumed trying to be as small as possible.

"That is Minamoto no Hiromasa, my lord. He is the nephew of the Mikado and the son of Prince Katsuakira, and only lately come to court with his mother and siblings," she said, eyeing him warily.

 _Oh, excellent,_ he thought, _a princeling._ He sighed, disappointed. He would have to settle for admiring the young man's beauty from afar. That thought caught him off guard. _Would you truly consider bringing a human into your bed after so many years? Are you so easily charmed by a pair of big dark eyes and an easy smile?_ He was disturbed to find he didn't have an immediate answer to that. He shook his head to clear it and looked at the maid.

"Interesting," he said, and gave her a look that obviously disturbed her. "Now, if you'll lead the way."

As he followed her, he caught himself thinking of the young lord. _Minamoto no Hiromasa, hm? He does have a_ very _charming smile._


	2. When is your birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the movies, about 10 or so months after they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For General Zargon, who has been persistently sweet and encouraging. Thank you so much!! XOXO

Hiromasa bit his lip and flipped the small black stone he held in his left hand back and forth between his fingers. He was studying the Go board in front of him with incredible intensity. He glanced up at Seimei, who was regarding him calmly from the other side of the board, and frowned.

“Stop looking at me,” he said. “It makes me nervous.” Seimei smiled, leaned back against the column he was seated beside, and cast his gaze out into the garden. When he heard the click of Hiromasa placing his stone, he sat up, picked up a white stone from his pile and, after a cursory review of the board, made his move.

“Seimei, that's not fair!” Hiromasa cried, his distress at the capture of a large group of his pieces apparent in every line of his face.

“It was a legal move,” Seimei said evenly. Hiromasa sat back and huffed.

“I think you only like this game because you beat me every time,” he said. Seimei smiled.

“Nonsense. It's true you haven't beaten me yet, but you're getting much better,” he said.

“You don't have to say that just to be polite, Seimei,” Hiromasa pouted.

“What an accusation. When am I ever polite?” Despite himself, Hiromasa grinned at that.

“You really think I'm getting better?”

“I know you are.” Hiromasa studied the board for a while. He pointed to one corner.

“I really thought I had you here,” he said. Seimei smiled approvingly and nodded.

“You almost did,” he said. Hiromasa's eyes lit up and he went back to studying the board. After a long while, he sat back and looked out into the garden.

Seimei leaned back and closed his eyes, savoring the light breeze blowing through the veranda. It was high summer and oppressively hot. Most of the nobles had fled north to escape the weather, but some had stayed behind. Hiromasa of course was one of them, and Seimei caught himself hoping it wasn't just because of his duties in the capital.

“Saa, Seimei, may I ask you something?” Seimei opened his eyes. Hiromasa was still looking out into the garden.

“Of course,” he said. Hiromasa glanced at him, then down at his lap.

“Would you come to court tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Why?” he asked. There were no special ceremonies or meetings; the Mikado had traveled north with the majority of his courtiers. And surely if there was some sort of trouble Hiromasa would have brought it up before now. The young human chewed on his lip.

“Well, Lady Shoushi is having a small celebration tomorrow, and I was hoping you would attend,” he said.

“I don't believe I was invited,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm inviting you.”

“Is that polite?” he asked, grinning foxily. Hiromasa pursed his lips.

“I should think so, since the celebration is for me. It's my birthday,” he said. Seimei looked surprised.

“Is it?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. And it would mean a lot to me if you would come,” he said, meeting the older man's eyes. Seimei actually felt his heart soften under that gaze. He sighed.

“If it's important to you, then of course I'll come,” he said. Hiromasa's smile could have outshone the summer sun. _You're getting soft, you lovestruck fool_ , said a voice in his head as he smiled back.

“Thank you, Seimei,” said the young human with feeling. Hiromasa leaned forward and picked up the sake jug that sat between them. He poured first for Seimei, then himself. Seimei picked up his saucer and nodded his thanks. Hiromasa took a sip and frowned.

“Is it too warm?” asked Seimei. Hiromasa looked up.

“Hm? Oh, no. It's fine. Seimei, when is your birthday?” he asked. Seimei gave him a long look. “Oh come now, Seimei! Surely you can tell me that. You don't have to be a complete mystery about everything, you know.” Seimei chuckled and shrugged.

“I don't see why it's important,” he said. “Besides, I wouldn't want to trouble Lady Shoushi with having to plan a party for me,” he said, raising an eyebrow. Hiromasa fidgeted.

“It's not a usual thing, Seimei. Lady Shoushi said it was a shame I'd missed celebrating my coming of age day at court, so she is arranging a small celebration to make up for it,” he said, shifting positions and taking a long sip of his sake.

 _Oh yes, a real shame_ , thought Seimei. _An even bigger shame if the most eligible young man at court fails to notice her._ He took a deep breath and forced himself not to grind his teeth.

“Anyhow, Seimei, you never answered my question,” Hiromasa said, meeting Seimei's eyes with his own, large and dark and liquid. Seimei glanced away, picked up his fan and studied the inscriptions on the handle. When he looked up again Hiromasa was watching him patiently. 

“If you must know, it is the fifth day of Uzuki,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Hiromasa grinned, then looked pensive, then smiled an embarrassed smile.

“Oh. I suppose I should have known that,” he said. “That is the _sekki_ named 'Seimei'.” 

“Indeed it is. I imagine that is why my mother gave that name to me,” he said, grinning his foxiest smile and daring Hiromasa to comment. Hiromasa did not take the bait, and instead took another long sip of sake. He set down his empty saucer. 

“It is a fine name in any case,” he said, his eyes shining. He  leaned forward. "I don't suppose you'll tell me how many birthdays you've had?" Seimei arched his brows.

"I thought you said it didn't matter?" he said, smiling. Hiromasa sat back again and sighed.

"It doesn't. I'm just curious," he huffed.

"Oh? And here I thought you were concerned I'd missed my coming of age ceremony at court as well," Seimei said, eyes dancing with mirth.

"I doubt it," Hiromasa said, then clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized how that sounded.  "I mean, that is to say... oh, Seimei! You are impossible!" he said as Seimei began to laugh. 

"What I _meant_ ," he said, pinning Seimei with a glare, "was that I'm certain you're older than me. I just don't know by how much."

In reply, Seimei flicked open his fan and studied the designs on it. Hiromasa frowned at him, then sighed.

"Mo ii yo, Seimei. I'll get it out of you one day," he said, temporarily defeated. Seimei looked up at him, the fan obscuring the lower half of his face.

"Perhaps."


	3. What should I call you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Taming, but still fairly early on.

Hiromasa dipped the sponge into the bowl of water and began to wash Seimei's back. He started to lean into the touch, but Hiromasa shoved him back upright.

“Stay still. It's hard to wash you when you're leaning on me,” he said. Seimei smiled and sat back up on the little wooden bench obediently, still savoring the luxury of being washed. Bathing had always been a pleasant ritual for him, but he had always done it alone. He had never felt comfortable enough around others, even his previous lovers, to share such an intimate and vulnerable time.

But Hiromasa had insisted they bathe together. He seemed to consider it a family event, having bathed with his siblings and even with his parents when he was younger. Seimei could scarcely imagine such a thing, but after he got used to being naked but not aroused around the younger man he found he quite enjoyed it. _Well, mostly not aroused_ , he thought, smirking. His cock had been half hard since Hiromasa had finished removing his clothes.

Hiromasa's touch was not at all sensual, however. If anything, he was scrubbing him rather hard. Suddenly the touch was gone and Hiromasa was handing him the sponge over his shoulder. He took it, puzzled, and turned around to face him. Hiromasa grabbed another sponge and began washing himself. He looked up when he felt Seimei watching him.

“What?”

“I thought you were washing me,” he said. Hiromasa smiled.

“I washed your back. You can wash mine, if you want.” Seimei moved obligingly to sit behind Hiromasa and began to scrub his back. When he finished, he held the sponge out to Hiromasa over his shoulder. Hiromasa took it, but turned around to look at him, confused. Seimei glanced away.

“I was just starting to enjoy it,” he said. Hiromasa grinned and tossed one of the sponges at Seimei. Seimei batted it away and was about to protest his treatment, but Hiromasa grabbed his arm and began to scrub with the sponge he had left.

“You're incorrigible, kogitsune,” he said, and Seimei snatched his arm away and glared at the younger man.

“Don't call me that,” he said, glowering. Hiromasa tilted his head.

“Why not? Your mother calls you that.”

“That is _exactly_ why I don't want you to,” Seimei said, keeping his voice carefully even despite his flaring temper. Hiromasa reached out for his arm again and Seimei dodged him.

“Oh, Seimei,” he said, and managed to catch his hand after just one more try. Seimei struggled, but the younger man was far stronger than he was and pulled him closer. He kissed him on the lips briefly, then met his eyes. “Don't be like that. What should I call you, then?”

“My name has always served well enough until now,” Seimei said tartly, and tried to pull away. Hiromasa held him, his grip firm but not painful.

“I won't call you that if you don't like it, Seimei, I promise,” he said. Seimei relaxed a little and nodded. Hiromasa released his grip and started to wash first one arm, then the other, then moved on to his chest and belly.

Despite himself, the hanyou felt all the tension go out of him. He leaned back on the little bench, balancing himself with a hand behind him, and closed his eyes. Hiromasa moved the sponge in small circles, and followed it with his other hand in a gentle caress. The roughness of the sponge followed by Hiromasa's soft touch felt fabulous, and a small moan escaped him. He truly adored being petted like this, but would never in ten thousand years admit to it. He heard Hiromasa chuckle and his eyes shot open.

“What?” His look was suspicious. Hiromasa was smiling faintly.

“You're beautiful, Seimei. That's all. I was just enjoying watching you,” and leaned in to capture Seimei's lips in a kiss. The older man moaned and felt his cock start to get hard again, but Hiromasa pulled away and tapped him on the knee.

“Stand up,” he said. Seimei did so reluctantly and Hiromasa set to washing his legs. When he reached his foot, he tapped his ankle, and Seimei lifted his foot. Hiromasa looked up at him and grinned as he washed between his toes.

“My beautiful one,” he said. “I've called you that before, and you didn't seem to mind.” Seimei was struggling not to laugh as the touch between his toes tickled him. Hiromasa took pity on him and let go of his foot. He schooled his features, but Hiromasa was giving him a knowing look. He sighed.

“If you must, I suppose that isn't so bad,” he said. Hiromasa smirked and tapped his other ankle. He shook his head and sat down, grabbing the other sponge from the floor. Hiromasa snatched it from him and tossed it away.

“Don't be such a grouch, Seimei. I've heard you call me sweet one when you think I can't hear you, and I don't see how that's any different,” he said, a smug grin on his face. Seimei stared at him, then looked away, embarrassed.

Hiromasa leaned in and kissed his cheek, and Seimei glanced up at him.

“You always seem to have me at a disadvantage,” he said. Hiromasa took one of Seimei's hands in his and took his chin with the other.

“Not at all, my beautiful fox,” he said, and kissed his lips softly, drawing him gently closer. “I am your slave in everything.” Seimei leaned his head back, exposing his pale throat, and let out a long breath. A splash of water made him snap his head up so fast his vision swam.

Hiromasa was holding up a wet sponge and grinning.

“But we should probably finish your bath first, my lord,” he said. Seimei glared at him, whispered a few words, and started laughing merrily when the bowl of bathwater upended over Hiromasa's head. He supposed he technically lost the ensuing fight, as he ended up on the wet floor beneath the younger man's greater bulk with his arms pinned above his head. But as Hiromasa began to kiss and nip his way down his neck and over his chest, he decided surrender could occasionally have its merits.  


	4. How does it feel when you're a fox?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after Taming, obviously, once Seimei has officially confirmed he is, in fact, a hanyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone has ideas for silly questions I'm game for suggestions. =)

Hiromasa pulled Seimei tightly against him and set his chin on top of his head. Seimei relaxed into his arms and sighed deeply. Lovemaking always left him exhausted. Although it was only midday, he looked forward to a long, warm afternoon of napping in Hiromasa's arms. Then perhaps, after the sun had set and the worst of the heat had gone from the early summer day, they would have a light meal, make love again, and drink sake until moonrise. He had never been so happy in his life.

“Seimei?” Hiromasa's voice was languid, as it usually was after sex. The younger man began to lazily run his fingers over Seimei's chest. Seimei closed his eyes and fairly purred with pleasure.

“Hm?”

“How does it feel when you're a fox?” he asked. Seimei cracked one eye open and frowned.

“What do you mean, how does it feel? I feel as I always do,” he said. Hiromasa's hand stopped its lazy petting.

“Surely not, Seimei! When you are a fox you have four legs and fluffy white fur! And pointy ears and a tail!” he said. “Surely it feels different to have a tail!” Seimei's opened his other eye and twisted to look at Hiromasa. He grinned wickedly.

“Would you like to have a tail, Hiromasa? I have not studied transformative magic, but I know a few youkai who-”

“Seimei! I don't want a tail for myself. I want to know what you feel like when you have one,” he said, poking him sharply in the chest. Seimei gave him a long look.

“I told you, I feel as I always do.”

“You don't feel any foxy tendencies? Like wanting to chase rabbits or pounce on voles?” the younger man said, grinning ear to ear.

“Do you imagine my mother spends her days pouncing on voles?” Seimei asked, raising an eyebrow. That wiped the grin off Hiromasa's face.

“Well, no... I... no. Definitely not.” He looked distinctly uncomfortable. Seimei twisted some more until he was lying facing Hiromasa.

“Some things are different,” he admitted.

“Oh?” Hiromasa, his one arm still underneath Seimei's head, began gently tracing the contours of Seimei's slender chest and stomach muscles with his free hand.

“My senses of smell and hearing are sharper. My vision is... different. I can run very fast and for a very long time. It feels like the very wind is in my feet,” he said.

“And your tail?”

“Is hard to control. It sometimes shows my emotions when I don't mean for it to,” he said truthfully. Hiromasa smiled.

“And what does the tail of a fox in love look like?” he asked. Seimei smirked.

“I don't think love is the purview of the tail. Perhaps you should check the other side,” he said, looking up at Hiromasa through dark lashes. Hiromasa tilted his head and his smile broadened.

“So soon again, Seimei?”

“It was you who asked.” Hiromasa dipped his head to acknowledge that and then tipped Seimei's chin up to kiss him.

“Indeed it was,” he said, and began kissing a wet path down Seimei's pale throat. He did not stop until he'd found his answer.


	5. What's the safe word?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, obviously after Taming, and at the risk of spoilers, after Demons as well.

Hiromasa undid the knots securing Seimei's legs and gently lowered them, massaging the older man's muscles as he went. Seimei stretched his legs and watched as Hiromasa untied his hands. When the silk ropes released his wrists he lowered his hands and began to flex his fingers to get the circulation going again. Hiromasa tossed the silk bindings away and leaned down to kiss him briefly.

“Lie flat,” he said, and Seimei obeyed him, too sated and tired from sex to argue despite the flash of annoyance he felt at the younger man's authoritative tone. Before he could even manage a dirty look, however, Hiromasa sat cross-legged above his head and began to massage his face and scalp. He took his time, eventually moving on to his neck and shoulders. Seimei sighed with pleasure, closing his eyes and completely relaxing under the young human's ministrations.

“Seimei?” said Hiromasa as he moved to Seimei's side and started on his right arm.

“Hm?”

“You say 'no' and 'stop' and 'please don't' a lot when we make love, but you don't really mean it,” he said as he massaged Seimei's hand. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Hiromasa had a serious look on his face, which always worried him.

“Yes?” he prompted against his better judgment.

“Well, I used to stop and ask if you were okay, but you always said yes, so I stopped asking. But I was thinking about things-”

“May the gods help us,” interjected Seimei. Hiromasa reached down and grabbed his balls and squeezed. Seimei sucked in a breath. Hiromasa smirked at him.

“Anyway, I was thinking about things, and I don't want to hurt you,” he said. Seimei glanced down at Hiromasa's hand where it was grabbing him and gave him a meaningful look. Hiromasa pretended not to notice. “But I don't really want to ask you every time, either, since you seem not to like that.”

Seimei regarded him for a long time without saying anything. Hiromasa released his balls and straddled him briefly to switch sides. He went back to work on his massage, this time on his left arm.

“And?” He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Even though he trusted Hiromasa, even though he shared almost everything with the younger man, he did not like talking or even thinking too much about this aspect of their relationship. He didn't want to give it up - gods no, he'd never had orgasms like this in his life - but he preferred to leave it alone most of the time, as one would a wild animal.

“So I was thinking maybe we could decide on something you could say that you wouldn't ordinarily say during sex, but it would mean I should definitely stop whatever I'm doing to you,” he said. Seimei bristled a bit.

“And what if it's me doing something to you?” he asked, and almost immediately regretted it. They both knew that wasn't how things worked between them. To his credit, Hiromasa didn't skip a beat.

“Then I can use the word too,” he said, and pushed gently at Seimei's hip. The hanyou rolled over onto his stomach, and Hiromasa straddled him again, this time settling on his butt and starting to massage his back. The first time Hiromasa had done this Seimei had almost panicked. Something about being pinned that way, face down and unable to move, bothered him. But then and now, Hiromasa's strong but gentle hands soothed him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“If you must know, I don't think there will ever be a need for such a thing,” he said. Hiromasa said nothing for a bit. His strong hands kneaded Seimei's back muscles in slow circles, and Seimei had almost decided the matter was settled and that he could relax again when the younger man leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“My beautiful fox, you have no idea what I have planned for you,” he said, his breath hot against Seimei's ear. Seimei's eyes shot open and he swallowed. Hiromasa sat back up and resumed his massage. “Anyway, I don't ever want to hurt you. I'd feel better if we had a secret word. That way you can struggle and scream and beg for mercy all you want and I don't have to worry.” Seimei's eyes went wide. He wanted to throw Hiromasa off of him but he wasn't strong enough. He considered a spell but settled for wriggling up onto his elbows and twisting to shoot an evil glare at the young human.

“Beg for _mercy_?” he said, his tone angry and incredulous. Hiromasa leaned down and smiled at him crookedly.

“What was it last night, beautiful one? 'Hiro, please, I need you. I need your cock inside me. Please, I can't wait any longer.' That's how I remember it, anyway, ” he said, and kissed Seimei on the nose. The older man glanced away, bit his lip, and settled back down onto his chest.

“Well, that wasn't really open to interpretation,” he said, his voice very quiet. Hiromasa chuckled as he resumed working on Seimei's back.

“No, not that time. But you know what I mean, Seimei.” Seimei took a deep breath and let it out very slowly.

“Fine. What is this word you've come up with?” he asked, squeezing his eyes shut as Hiromasa dug his thumbs into a knot between his shoulder blades.

“Well, it has to be something you'd never say when we're making love,” he said. “Something easy to remember.”

“How about 'insolent pup'?” he asked, not opening his eyes. Hiromasa snorted.

“I think you did say that one time,” he said, rubbing tight circles down the muscles on either side of Seimei's spine. “It really should be a random word. How about 'onmyouji'?” Seimei kept his eyes closed but managed to raise his eyebrows anyway.

“I'd never be able to attend a meeting of the Divination Council again,” he said.

“Consider it an added benefit. You hardly ever go anyway.”

“I think not. Foolish charlatans that most of the other Imperial Onmyouji are, there are many honorable men who practice the art. It wouldn't feel right.”

“Hm... how about something simple, then? You could say 'red'.” Seimei opened his eyes.

“Why 'red'?”

“Red is an alarming color. It's the color of blood,” Hiromasa said, shifting down to sit on Seimei's thighs. He began to massage his butt, and Seimei moaned appreciatively.

“I hope you don't have any intention of making me bleed,” he said. Hiromasa stopped his massage.

“Seimei! How can you ask that? I would never hurt you... like that,” he said. Seimei raised an eyebrow at that.

“You told me I had no idea what you have planned for me,” he said, grinning crookedly. Hiromasa pulled his butt cheeks apart and eased one finger inside him. Seimei sucked in a breath and moaned. A few strokes and he was panting and writhing beneath the younger man. Hiromasa smiled and withdrew his finger.

“Only pleasure, my beautiful one,” he said. Seimei went limp and let out a long, low groan.

“Hiro, if I weren't immortal, I think I'd have died of pleasure by now,” he said in a rare moment of complete candor, and Hiromasa's small smile broke into a broad grin.

 


	6. Birthday Part II: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei goes to the party, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all General Zargon's fault again... and there's no stopping me now, bwahahahaha! Ahem. ;-)

The party had turned out to be a small affair. A dozen or so ladies, including Lady Shoushi and her maids, were in attendance, as well as Hiromasa and his three closest friends: Lord Kane-Ie, the captain of the palace guard Ukon, and Seimei himself. The last two clearly irritated Lady Shoushi, which made Seimei extremely glad he'd come. The look on her face when he had arrived, followed by Captain Ukon a few minutes later, had been _well_ worth it.

Hiromasa had, of course, been gracious and friendly to everyone. He spoke to each of the ladies in turn, admiring poems they'd written and laughing at jokes they told him. To his surprise, Ukon had taken a seat next to him and they'd had quite a nice chat. He'd always liked the captain; he was a bastion of usefulness in the largely useless world of the nobility, and he reportedly was a loving husband and father. The captain was a bit of a rough conversationalist, but he was observant and honest. Seimei could see why he and Hiromasa had become friends, nevermind Hiromasa's interest in combat training.

The afternoon passed slowly, and when things were winding down Lady Shoushi announced she had a small gift for Hiromasa. A token, she insisted, as she withdrew a package wrapped carefully in printed paper from a basket at her side. Hiromasa demurred, insisting in his turn that any gift was too much. She brought it to him herself, and he took it awkwardly. He nodded his thanks and opened the package. He withdrew a delicate painted clay bottle.

“I had it blended especially for you, Lord Hiromasa,” she said. Hiromasa turned the perfume bottle over in his hands.

“This is most kind, Lady Shoushi. I shall think of you whenever I wear it.” Lady Shoushi smiled and blushed prettily. Seimei felt a stab of jealousy and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, stupidly, he wished he had brought something to give Hiromasa. _Something not so insipid as a bottle of perfume. By all the gods I'll be sick if I never smell it on him._

Hiromasa tucked the bottle away into his robes and bowed in thanks to Lady Shoushi. Her ladies began to chatter again and Seimei came to a sudden decision. He nodded respectfully to Ukon and stood. He had seen enough. Enough of court, enough of nobles, and enough of Lady Shoushi's disgustingly brazen advances to last a lifetime. Hiromasa saw him stand and excused himself, meeting Seimei at the door.

“Seimei, do you have to go?” Seimei nodded.

“I'm afraid so. I must be getting home. There are matters that require my attention.” Hiromasa bit his lip.

“When... I mean, would it be okay if I came over tomorrow? For sake?” he asked. Seimei's heart warmed at that, but he shook his head.

“I won't be home. I will be leaving for Izumo tomorrow morning. There is some business I must attend to at the shrine there.” Hiromasa's expression was concerned.

“Izumo! But that's so far! Surely you shouldn't go alone.” Seimei smiled a foxy smile.

“I've made the trip many times by myself. You needn't concern yourself about me.” He turned to go, and a shock when through him when Hiromasa laid a hand on his forearm. He turned, his eyes wide, to look at the younger man, who took his hand away and bit his lip again.

“How long will you be gone?” Hiromasa's eyes were large and liquid, and the spot where he had touched his arm tingled.

“I... I can't be certain. It depends on how long my business there takes.” Hiromasa looked away.

“Will you miss our next moon viewing together?” That was a fortnight away. Seimei smiled and shook his head. _Not for anything in the world, sweet one._

“I should be back before then,” he said. Hiromasa looked relieved, and Seimei felt his heart flutter in his chest. _Does he look forward to our time together, as I do?_ “I will send a note as soon as I return,” he added without really meaning to. Hiromasa's face lit up with a smile.

“Let me walk you out then,” he said. Seimei caught of glimpse of Lady Shoushi pursing her lips as they walked out and smiled to himself. When they reached the gate Hiromasa reached out, hesitated, and then dropped his hand and fidgeted. He reached into his robes and pulled out a scrap of paper. He held it out to Seimei, who took it with a puzzled expression.

“What is this?”

“A poem I wrote this morning. It's terrible. I thought it would amuse you on your journey.” His smile was shy but full of humor. Seimei couldn't help but laugh.

“How thoughtful of you.” He took the poem and tucked it into his robes. “I must be going.”

“Please be careful, Seimei.” Hiromasa's face was serious again.

“I'll be fine.” Hiromasa nodded, but he didn't look convinced. Seimei smiled up at him. “I'll see you again soon.” The younger man smiled back and nodded.

“Until then, Seimei.”


	7. Birthday Part III: A Journey and an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei gets himself into a bind, and gets a little help from an old friend.

He walked straight west from the capital. When he reached a stand of bamboo he plucked a leaf, whispered a message to Mitsumushi, and sent it to her with a single puff of breath. There was no sense in waiting; he would start his journey tonight. He also didn't want to have to explain to her where he was going and why. Her knowing looks would be bad enough when he got back. He reached inside his robes and pulled out the poem Hiromasa had written.

 _Gods, he wasn't kidding. It is terrible. Crimson petals of dawn light_? He laughed out loud and shook his head. He folded it neatly and knelt beside a cluster of bamboo shoots. He tucked it in amongst the leaves and whispered a short spell. The bamboo grew, stretching and wrapping neatly around the poem. He'd grab it on the way back, or if he forgot about it it would feed the bamboo. _That might be for the best,_ he thought, smirking. He then stood again, took a deep breath, and _changed_.

He shook from head to tail and raised his nose, sampling the air. He smelled rain, but it was distant, perhaps hours away. He would get as far as he could and then take shelter for the night. Hiromasa was right – Izumo _was_ far. If he was truly going to be back to watch the moon with Hiromasa, he could not waste any time. With that, he took off, setting a brisk but maintainable pace.

Despite the heat, it felt good to run. He tucked his ears back and quickened his pace, bounding through the bamboo forest, leaping over fallen branches and rocks. His tail streamed out behind him, and he felt as though he was one with the wind itself.

 

Two hours later, he was tucked as far under an azalea bush as he could get, ears flat against his skull and tail wrapped around his body to keep him dry. The rain had come up much faster than he had expected, and had brought with it thunder and lightning and wind and hail. He watched as kumquat-sized hailstones pounded the ground inches from him, and tried to tuck himself further against the bush.

A hailstone made it through the azalea bush and hit his right rear leg hard. He yelped and wriggled around to the other side of the bush, wincing at the sharp pain. He twisted and licked the spot frantically several times before he realized what he was doing. He shook as much as the limited space under the bush would allow and flexed his injured leg. Bruised, nothing more.

Lightning forked across the sky and a peal of thunder seemed to shake the very ground. He wrapped his tail around him again and shivered. _Ye gods, what are you doing? Why are you out here? For the sliver of a chance at impressing a human boy a quarter your age whom you know very well you have no future with?_

He growled to himself and curled tighter. Yes, that was why he was out in this infernal storm, why he had set out on a 200 mile journey with no plan whatsoever, and why he was now wet and hungry and no doubt brewing a nasty bruise on his right thigh. He flattened his ears as tight as they would go against his skull and watched the rain and hailstones fall. He would just have to wait it out.

The storm, like all summer storms with such might behind them, did not last long. When the hail had stopped and the rain had tapered to a drizzle he emerged from under the bush. His right leg ached fiercely, and as he started east again he was afraid he would have to limp all the way to Izumo. But as he moved it loosened, and soon he was trotting along briskly. As the sun set he broke into a run.

 

The next morning he was exhausted, and starving, and his leg was paining him so badly he had taken to hopping along on three legs rather than risk using it. When the sun rose he climbed a short tree and lifted his nose to the air. He caught the scent of humans, and cooking rice, and... ah! Incense. A temple or a shrine then, probably the Buddhist temple in Yagi if he wasn't completely disoriented by pain and hunger. That would do nicely. It had been years since he'd been there.

He dropped to the ground as carefully as he could, but still managed to jar his leg. He yipped and nearly fell over. He needed to rest, to eat and sleep and put some cool cloths on his leg. He _changed_ and leaned heavily against the tree, his weight on his good leg. He took a deep breath and headed in the direction he'd smelled the incense, trying his best not to limp.

Thankfully, the walk was relatively short, and as he got closer he began to recognize the landscape. The temple was as beautiful as ever, nestled into the foothills of the mountains and surrounded by serene gardens. He found an old monk outside, dressed in the usual saffron-colored robes, picking leaves from a tea bush and putting them in a basket he wore on a strap across his shoulders. He looked up as Seimei approached, his eyes wide.

“Good day, my lord,” he said, and bowed. Seimei did not recognize him, but he returned the bow.

“Bousan,” he said in greeting. “I am no lord. Only a humble onmyouji in service to the Emperor.” The monk broke into a broad smile.

“Ah, Lord Seimei, I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I'm Jiro. I was a little boy when last we met.” Seimei thought back. He remembered a grinning boy, missing his two front teeth, giggling at his tricks and asking him endless questions.

“Surely it has not been so long?” He'd last been here several years ago, before he came to the capital, but he had known Jiro when he himself was still a young man even by human standards.

“I only recently returned from China, my lord. I wanted to come home and die on my native soil,” he said, still smiling. Seimei felt a pang of sadness.

“Are you ill, Jiro-san?” Jiro laughed hard at that, nearly dropping his basket.

“No, not as far as I know, my lord, just old. I'll be seventy-six years old this year! Figured I got a few good years left in me at most, and I wanted to spend them here.” The thought of the little boy he had known dying here as an old man made him immeasurably sad.

“I'm sorry, Jiro-san,” he said, bowing his head in sympathy.

“What for? I've had a good life. Better than most, I think. Please, come inside. Would you honor us by sharing our morning meal?”

“Actually, I was hoping I could trouble you for a place to sleep for a few hours.”

“Can't imagine that would be a problem. Will you eat with us first?”

“I would be delighted to.”

 

The meal was simple, but Seimei didn't think steamed rice and vegetables had ever tasted so good. He tried not to wolf it down, but ended up getting seconds and then thirds with an embarrassed grin. Running was hard work, especially with an injured leg.

After the morning meal, the monks were kind enough to bring him several strips of linen and a jug of cold water. They settled him in a small room with a mattress and a small table. Carefully, he stripped off his robes and hakama. The bruise was worse than he had thought – a dark purple blotch the size of his open hand covered the outside of his upper right thigh.

He winced and wet some of the linens, draping them across the bruise. He lay down, dragged a blanket across him, and within seconds was asleep.

 

He woke to someone shaking him gently by the shoulder.

“Lord Seimei?” It was Jiro.

“Hm? What time is it?” he asked, turning over and stretching under the blanket.

“Half past the hour of the goat.” Seimei sat up suddenly.

“I've slept all day!?”

“You seem to have needed it,” said Jiro, holding out a robe for him. He took it, nodding his thanks, and shrugged into it. He began hunting around frantically for his other robes.

“I must go, I've lost too much time,” he said, finding his second robe and pulling it on.

“Truly, my lord? Won't you eat before you go?” Seimei shook his head.

“I haven't the time,” he said. Jiro cocked his head.

“May I ask where you're going in such a hurry?” Seimei smirked at him as he tied his robes closed.

“You just did. I'm traveling to Izumo, on urgent business.”

“What kind of urgent business?” Seimei raised an eyebrow.

“Still full of questions, hm, Jiro-san?” The old monk laughed.

“And you no more willing to answer them. I guess not much has changed in seventy years, eh?” Seimei laughed and shook his head. Jiro stood up and straightened his simple robe.

“I'll meet you outside. I can at least see you out and bless your journey.” With that he ducked out of the room. Seimei dressed as quickly as he could. He was pleased to find his leg felt a little better. If he took it easy getting started he could probably make good progress tonight.

He found Jiro in the gardens holding a package wrapped neatly in silk and tied with an intricate knot. The old monk held it out to him with a grin.

“Here, I packed a lunch for you.” Seimei regarded the package with regret. He took a deep breath.

“That was very kind of you, Jiro-san, but-”

Jiro held up a hand.

“Have a little faith in an old man, my lord. I've tied a small handle on here, you see, and when you're ready to eat just set it down and tug here,” he said, pointing at a tuft of silk, “and it will open. No, ah, special skills required.” He was grinning. Seimei raised an eyebrow, but bowed low in thanks.

“You're too kind, Jiro-san.”

“No trouble at all for an old friend. By the by, will you be coming back this way?”

“In a week's time or so, yes, why?”

“Well, we have a little fireworks festival here on the 14th day of this month. It's quite a sight if you can spare an evening.” Seimei tilted his head, thinking.

“It will depend on how things go in Izumo, but I will try,” he said.

“Then may all the gods be with you, my lord.” Seimei smiled.

“You as well, old friend.”


End file.
